


Crumble

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Desserts, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Yandere, Yandere character, implied memory erasure, sweets, yandere behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: “Call it what you like,” the man stated calmly. “But you’re here now and I would appreciate it if you cooperate. So—” He held out a plate filled with the dessert, his blank gaze never leaving yours.“What will it be?”
Relationships: L/Main Character, L/Reader, Yandere! L/Main Character, Yandere! L/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Crumble

A part of you wants to know why you’re here. 

Another part of you doesn’t care and wants to leave as fast as possible.

Regardless of the case, you find yourself waking up in what appears to be a hotel room. Further inspection reveals that you’re sitting in an upholstered chair and in front of you, there is a sickening array of sweets and a kettle of tea that is still steaming. Normally, you would have been charmed by the set up before you. It was quaint, and frankly, it was nice. It was like you were invited to a tea party. 

The trouble was that you had no idea how you arrived at this situation no matter how hard you tried to think past the haze that was clouding your mind. Have you been drugged? There was a pounding in your skull and the ringing in your ears signalled as much… 

But what was truly troubling was the pair of handcuffs that encircled your wrists and bound you to the chair. You had struggled, of course, but nothing came of it other than risking hurting yourself and the anger that gnawed at you when all attempts failed. You might have been strong, but you were nothing compared to the metal. 

There was also the matter of the cloth that had been stuffed in your mouth and wound about your head… 

Suddenly, you heard the door to the hotel room open. 

Eyes wide, you tried to push your back against the chair in an attempt to stay far away from whoever was coming in. Unfortunately, that did nothing but slightly scootch your upholstered chair against carpeted flooring. The intruder took note of your pitiful attempts to hide and that’s when you saw him.

His figure was hunched over, as if his back curving and settling on such posture felt natural to him. If he straightened his back, you were sure that his height would definitely be more intimidating. However, what he lacked in heigh right now, he more than made up in appearance. His clothing was bedraggled and worn, as if they had been in the wash too many times and he had worn them to bed. Meanwhile, a quick glance at his hair revealed it to be uncombed and wild, framing a face that was gaunt and pale. His eyes, one of the most striking parts about him, you thought, were sunken into skull like he didn’t know what the concept of sleep was. 

Was this… this man kidnapped you?

You were far too entranced by the presence of this strange man that you failed to realize that another man was smoothly walking in behind him. Unlike the bedraggled stranger, this man had donned a well tailored suit and his features were kind and grandfatherly. He didn’t look too out of place in such a posh setting, but the juxtaposition between this gentleman and the man with the gaunt features did little to put you at ease. 

In fact, it unsettled you more.

Who were these people?

The question must have been more than clear on your face because the hunched man took out the cloth and said, without any inflection or emotion, “You’re awake. Would you like some dessert? Watari has made a nice apple crumble for us to enjoy.”

“Wha—” Your voice croaked, but you tried to plow forward with your questioning. “What’s going on? Why am I here? Why am I handcuffed?” With every question that passed through your lips, your body continued to struggle against your bonds and you felt like losing control when that man allowed the corner of his lips to curve up into a smile. 

“What’s going to happen to me?”

“Nothing.” His voice was smooth—too smooth. Had he rehearsed his responses beforehand? Or was he just that arrogant to believe that you would not go down without a fight? “All I want is to eat some sweets with you.”

You blinked.

Was this man serious? 

“But… you kidnapped me!” 

This time, this outpourong of emotion was not out of fear, but anger. Did this man have no sense? Barely did you recognize the look of disappointment across the man’s face before he shuffled to the other side of the table and sat on the chair opposite you. You thought that he was going to reprimand you, but what he did was far worse. 

No…

The other man from before—the gentleman who looked like he could be anyone’s grandfather—began serving what you could assume to be his boss or master a plate of apple crumble. Dimly, you were aware of the aromas of so many sweets clashing and mixing with each other to form an atmosphere that was heady with so many flavors…

Now that you thought about it, when was the last time you had eaten? 

“Call it what you like,” the man stated calmly. “But you’re here now and I would appreciate it if you cooperate. So—” He held out a plate filled with the dessert, his blank gaze never leaving yours.

“What will it be?”

And your last thought that you had to yourself was that you needed to save yourself. Needed to get out of this situation as fast as possible.

You would not crumble to the whims of your eccentric kidnapper. 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not condone yandere behavior outside of fictional settings. Please don’t mistake the actions of fictional characters displayed in works of fiction to be considered harmless in real life.


End file.
